Brian Chiem
Brian Chiem is the only American Unterganger that has Hitler ideas for himself. He hates trolls because he is not taking Hitler requests anymore. He will make more whenever he is bored or something. Hitler parodies episodes list SEASON 1 1. Hitler is informed about Brian Chiem 2. Hitler hates R.T.I. 3. Hitler explains about Victor Crowley 4. Hitler is informed that BrianHitlerChiem has 10 subscribers 5. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 130 AGK episodes 6. Hitler's Halloween Planned episodes 7. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 50 subscribers 8. Hitler plans Brian to do AGK with Vivian Chow tetralogy 9. Hitler is informed that it is Vivian Chow's birthday 10. Hitler meets Brian Chiem SEASON 2 11. Hitler explains about NORMHORROR's return 12. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 7 episodes 13. Hitler explains about the cannibals 14. Hitler meets Karen Mui 15. Hitler's Christmas 16. Hitler is informed that Leopold goes on Shirley Kwan's website 17. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 150 AGK episodes 18. Hitler plans Brian for making AGK goes to Romania 19. Hitler meets Priscilla Chan 20. Hitler's Valentine's Day SEASON 3 21. Hitler rants about Jeff Chang 22. Hitler rants about Harold Slikk 23. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem was unhappy 24. Hitler meets Vivian Chow 25. Hitler explains about the flock of birds 26. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to North Korea 27. Hitler's Easter 28. Hitler meets Shirley Kwan 29. Hitler rants about Brian is not taking requests anymore 30. Hitler watches Leon Lai videos SEASON 4 31. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 170 AGK episodes 32. Hitler explains about Five minutes to kill yourself game 33. Hitler is informed that Shirley Kwan is a new principal 34. Hitler meets Leslie Cheung 35. Hitler's 5 tips about Brian Chiem 36. Goebbels is informed that Brian Chiem was unhappy 37. Hitler explains about the two birds couple 38. Hitler meets Alan Tam 39. Hitler watches Priscilla Chan videos 40. Hitler is informed that Leopold gets revenge on his dad again SEASON 5 41. Gunsche is informed that NORMHORROR rapes Leopold 42. Fegelein questioned about Brian Chiem 43. Hitler watches Jacky Cheung videos 44. Hitler meets Hacken Lee 45. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid82 is the best AGK maker 46. Goebbels rants about Harold Slikk 47. Hitler is informed that BrianHitlerChiem has 50 subscribers 48. Jodl tells Hitler to protect Brian Chiem from trolls 49. Hitler watches Vivian Lai videos 50. Hitler meets Linda Wong SEASON 6 51. Goebbels rants about Justin Bieber 52. Jodl tells Hitler to make Harold Slikk gets fired and smashes AGK 53. Hitler's opinion about Ultimate185 54. Hitler watches Shirley Kwan videos 55. Goebbels' opinion about Shirley Kwan videos 56. Gunsche tells Hitler to insert blue screen of death 57. Hitler meets Winnie Lau 58. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to Romania 59. Hitler and Grawitz talking to each other 60. Hitler watches Anita Mui videos SEASON 7 61. Hitler and Grawitz explains about Brian's future episodes 62. Hitler explains about the mighty eagle 63. Goebbels is unhappy that Brian gets trolled many times 64. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 200 AGK episodes 65. Hitler watches Linda Wong videos 66. Hitler and Gunsche talking to each other 67. Hitler meets Karen Tong 68. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 8 episodes 69. Hitler and Grawitz is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 100 subscribers 70. Hitler watches Chris Wong videos SEASON 8 71. Jodl and Hitler explains the stupid quiz 72. Gunsche tells Hitler to do the stupid quiz 73. Goebbels is mad that Leopold failed the stupid quiz 74. Hitler is informed that Leopold learned in Chinese languages 75. Hitler watches Karen Tong videos 76. Hitler meets Vivian Lai 77. Goebbels is mad that Leopold failed the retake of stupid quiz 78. Fegelein is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 150 subscribers 79. Hitler is informed that Brian's group gets an A+ on the stupid quiz 80. Hitler watches Alan Tam videos SEASON 9 81. Hitler is informed that it is Priscilla Chan's birthday 82. Hitler explains about WMG 83. Hitler watches Hacken Lee videos 84. Hitler meets Danny Chan 85. Hitler is informed that it is Shirley Kwan's birthday 86. Hitler and Gunsche plans to celebrate birthday parties 87. Jodl and Hitler explains about South Korea 88. Hitler watches Winnie Lau videos 89. Goebbels rants about Leopold watching more Faye Wong videos 90. Hitler explains about UMG SEASON 10 91. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 200 subscribers 92. Hitler watches Dave Wong videos 93. Hitler is informed that Brian and his friends are going to Japan 94. Hitler meets Teresa Teng 95. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 250 AGK episodes 96. Hitler explains about EMI 97. Hitler watches Vivian Chow videos 98. Hitler is informed that Hitlerrantsparodies is the best Hitler parodies maker 99. Hitler is informed that Brian got his important friends 100. Hitler explains about Brian's group SEASON 11 101. Hitler and Grawitz is informed that Brian's group goes to Japan 102. Hitler is informed that Leopold learns to speak in Japanese 103. Hitler watches Jeff Chang videos 104. Goebbels' opinion about Jeff Chang videos 105. Jodl wants Hitler to let Justin Bieber dies in parodies 106. Hitler watches Andy Lau videos 107. Hitler explains about Music Publishing Rights Collecting Society 108. Hitler is informed that Leopold learns to speak in Korean 109. Jodl wants Hitler to blow up NORMHORROR's house 110. Hitler watches Aaron Kwok videos SEASON 12 111. Hitler is informed that it is Brian Chiem's birthday 112. Hitler is informed that Brian ends his ADK series 113. Hitler and Gunsche wants FUUUComics400 to be dead 114. Hitler watches Leslie Cheung videos 115. Hitler is informed that Brian ends his AGK's dad series 116. Hitler is informed that NORMHORROR is finally dead 117. Hitler watches Faye Wong videos 118. Hitler is informed that Harold Slikk is dead 119. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 300 AGK episodes 120. Hitler is informed that Brian ends his AGK series Links *Brian Chiem's YouTube channel Category:Untergangers